


Tradition

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: Hal convinces Bruce and Damian to go pick out a Christmas tree, a tradition that Hal did every year with his father.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Hal Jordan & Damian Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Tradition

Hal Jordan's father was good to him. Bruce could see it in the way Hal smiled at Damian, how he had the young boy laughing and giggling like the innocent child he should have been. The love of a father always shines through. The two of them walked a few feet in front of Bruce, between the rows of freshly cut pine trees. 

Searching for the perfect Christmas tree had been a lost tradition at Wayne manor. Ever since Bruce lost his parents, he wanted nothing to do with the celebration. He tried when Dick came along, he tried with all of his kids but he just couldn't find the spirit. The holiday was never really the same. Alfred did most of the decorating and gift shopping, anyways. Somehow that became tradition at Wayne Manor, the absence of the Christmas spirit. 

This year, the second year into Hal and Bruce's relationship, Hal was determined to revive a lost tradition. Hal talked about his father, Martin Jordan, about how every Christmas Martin would drive from base, his wrinkled flight suit still on and take the young Hal to pick out a tree. They would sip hot cocoa as Martin pointed to each and every tree letting Hal be the judge. When Hal found the right tree, the one that would be the star of the Jordan household, Martin would drag the tree and position it on top of his old mustang, Hal watching with a smile. They would ride home, Christmas songs playing, the window down and pine dancing through. Hal, in the passenger seat, would wrap up in his father's jacket listening to his father's soft murmurs to the songs, almost asleep. 

No matter how busy or high in the clouds Martin seemed, They would always walk through towering pine. And after his passing, Hal made sure the tradition stayed alive with his mother. Despite her beliefs being different from Martin, she did it to keep him alive and because it made Hal happy. 

Bruce smiled as Hal and Damian stopped at a towering Tree, nearly over Hal’s head. 

It was funny really. Damian never cared for Christmas tradition, because he never had a real christmas. There was never any joy about it. On the drive, He complained to Hal about picking out a tree. But Hal brought up hot coco, any tree he wanted, and the holiday was so much more than gift giving. It was about love for family, simply being together. Damian eased his complaints at that. He sipped his hot cocoa and followed beside Hal. Bruce always noticed how gentle Hal was with Damian. He didn’t see him as anything but a child. 

“This one’s a little tall, don’t you think?” Hal asked, smiling as his eyes ran up the height of the tree. 

“It’s not tall enough.”

Hal laughed as he went behind Damian.”Can you reach the top, kid?” 

Before Damian could answer, Hal hauled him up with ease. Damian laughed as he kicked his feet, being taken by surprise. He reached his arm out pulling at the top, the pine creaking and little twigs falling off at the bottom. Bruce smiled at Damian’s laughter, at the smile on Hal’s face. Martin must have done the same. And for a moment Bruce imagined himself and his father, the two of them doing the very same thing.

“What do you think, Bruce?” 

Bruce snapped out of his daze to see Hal setting Damian on his two feet. He nodded towards the tree.”Is it going to fit on the top of your car?” 

“Okay, we should have taken yours, but one way or another we’ll make it fit. Is this the one Dames?” 

“Damian inspected the tree further, showing no protest at the nickname. He turned around smiling from ear to ear, a smile Bruce so rarely saw.”I think it’ll work.” 

“Alrighty then, let’s go pay.” 

Damian was already gone, running through the snow flurries and rows of pine. Hal and Bruce were left, walking side by side, gloved hands intertwined. Hal was looking at the side of Bruce’s face thoughtfully before Bruce noticed. 

“What?”Bruce’s lips turned up in a smile. 

“Nothing...well, you’re okay, right? I know that this holiday isn’t easy for you.” 

Bruce stopped. He smiled at Hal, the snow flurries littering his brown hair. He leaned forward kissing Hal, cold lips to cold lips. Hal shuddered and laughed against his lips. Bruce whispered,”I am more than okay, Hal.” 

They stood in the middle of the rows of pine, of falling flurries, smiles wide on their faces.  
\--  
Somehow they managed to fit the pine tree on the top of Hal’s mustang. The ride home was filled with Christmas songs playing from the radio, and Hal’s soft voice with the thumping of his thumb against the steering wheel. 

The window was down and Hal’s flight jacket was wrapped around Damian in the back. He was almost out like a light. 

It was the mustang, Hal would have told Bruce after Damian closed his eyes. Bruce wouldn’t have said otherwise. He would have nodded and slid his hand into Hal’s. They would share a look as O Holy Night began. 

Instead they drove on, windshield wipers pushing away sodden snow. Nat King Cole’s voice flooding the car, the occasional whiff of pine, and the feeling of Christmas swelling in their chest. Near the turn home, Bruce would begin to sing under his breath joining Hal, singing for the first time in years.

**Author's Note:**

> (This was so self indulgent. Mainly because I find myself being like Bruce and in need of a Christmas miracle) 
> 
> First fic I've written in a month. About a month I should say. But let me tell you I have missed it! I have written so much in the past few days that I am on fire. 😂 
> 
> Okay. Enough rambling. I hope you guys enjoyed this!❤😊


End file.
